


A Secret Bigger Than Brendan James

by Kitty_trash



Category: Audrey Jensen - Fandom, Emma Duvall - Fandom, Emma Duvall/Audrey Jensen, Scream (TV), one shot - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_trash/pseuds/Kitty_trash
Summary: What actually made Audrey write Piper all those letters? Heartache can do crazy things to a person, pair that with a secret and you get Audrey Jensen writing letters to a serial killer. Emma and Audrey have a secret, one that has tormented Audrey while Emma pretends nothing happened. Probably not finished!





	

Audrey was leaning against Noah’s bed as he stared at her expectantly. He had just asked what the hell was going on and she really wanted to answer. The bags under his eyes, the flakes of dead skin on his lips from constant chewing off his own flesh, the color drained from his face all signs that he had been asking himself this question for days and long sleepless nights. 

 

Audrey went to open her mouth, hoping the words would just fall out but all she could think about was Emma. How does she explain everything to Noah without telling Emma’s secret? 

 

“Noah, I wish I could explain why I’m being framed, and why I wrote Piper but I can’t,” Audrey looked at Noah, willing him to understand, “you have to get that. You have to trust me.” 

 

Disappointment flooded Noah’s face, making him even paler than before. “You must understand that you look incredibly guilty. Why can’t you just tell me what’s going on?”

 

“Because it requires me to tell a story that isn’t mine to tell, Noah.” Audrey was thinking about what had happened to her, what made her conjure up Piper.

 

“Even if your best friend believes you’re The Killer?” Noah asked, his voice strained like it could snap like a piano string at any moment. 

 

At that, Audrey broke, “I wrote those letters because I love someone, someone who refuses to let people know I love her. I got outed, she didn’t. She left me alone because she was nervous and afraid but it killed me. I wrote to Piper that we needed to get back at this town for hurting me and making her leave me alone.” Audrey paused to take in a rugged breath, “I was so al-” 

 

“Whoa, chill out crazy pants,” Noah interrupts, hearing Audrey’s rugged breathing and seeing a glint of hate in her eyes, “who is this girl?” 

 

“Noah, I already told you too much. Just trust me,” she held a plea in her voice, “please?” 

 

Noah got up from his chair and hugged Audrey tight, “I believe you. That girl doesn’t know what she missed out on.” He jokingly punched her shoulder and she rolled her eyes. 

 

...  
Audrey sat in her bed looking at the secret letters between her and the love of her life. She read over them for the thousandth time, remembering a time when she would be more than excited to go to her locker and see one of these letters, sometimes short notes, waiting for her to find them. Some would be about how much she loved Audrey or reminiscing from the night prior, or questions about what they should do. 

 

She read her favorite one over and over again

 

/Audrey, I can’t stop thinking about last night. I can’t believe you seeing me like that, completely bare and vulnerable would make me so crazy. You didn’t even have to touch me (not that you touching me wasn’t a bonus). The way you looked at me, the way your eyes felt on my body, I can’t stop blushing. Just know when I see you at lunch today and I’m flustered and blushing, it’s because of you. It’s what you do to me. With love, Em/ 

 

Audrey sighed, folding up the letter and putting it back in the memory box under her bed where 789 other letters or notes from Emma were. Emma and Audrey had been friends since they’d be little, spending the night at each other’s house, learning and growing together. One night, when they were 14, Audrey and Emma were sleeping in a tent in the backyard so they can look up at the stars, that was their favorite thing to do. Picking out constellations, name them crazy things like Strawberry waves, or Bird dude. They were lying with their bodies in the tent, their heads out enough to see the sky. 

 

“That one’s Fairy Dust,” Emma said, her arm stretched towards the sky. Audrey noticed she wasn’t even looking at the sky, but at Emma and how the sky looked in her eyes, the moonlight in her hair. 

 

“Which one?” Audrey asked, bringing her attention back to the stars. 

 

“Look at where I’m pointing!” 

 

“Em, there are a thousand stars you could be pointing anywhere.”

 

“Here give me your hand,” Emma grabbed her hand, pointing the finger and bringing the pointer finger right to where she was looking. 

 

“Ah, Fairy dust it is.” Audrey turned her head to look at Emma. She was shocked when Emma’s face was already turned towards her, lips parted, her chest rising and falling with heavy breathing, her pupils dilated with desire. 

 

Seeing her like that almost brought Audrey to the brink, she wanted to kiss Emma, she always has since they were little. It was too good to be true, “Em?” Audrey said breathlessly. Before she could open her mouth to ask the question Emma’s mouth was on hers. Wet and wanting. At first, it was chaste, small pecks but then Emma deepened it, grabbing onto Audrey’s hip and moving their bodies closer their lips dancing to a rhythm Audrey didn’t know her mouth knew.   
“Emma,” Audrey said as Emma inched her hands up Audrey’s stomach beneath her shirt. “Oh my god, your hands are so cold,” Audrey said between kisses.   
Emma kept kissing her, running her hand up and down her body, playing with her boobs through her bra, Audrey could have burst.

 

“Emma, slow down. Slow down.” Audrey pulled back, but not far enough for Emma to be alarmed. 

 

“Am I doing it wrong?” Her voice was so innocent that Audrey almost laughed.

 

“No you are doing it so magnificently right, but why? How’d this happen?” Audrey couldn’t help but think Emma was just doing this to please her. 

 

“What do you mean? I like you, I’ve always liked you. I was just so scared and so nervous that you wouldn’t like this, or me…” her voice trailed off. 

 

Audrey pulled her in for a kiss, kissing her everywhere, her nose, her forehead, her mouth, she trailed kisses down her jawline and down her neck, nibbling a little there and she was more than pleased with the little moans that escaped Emma, continuing down to her collarbone. “Emma, I’ve liked you for a very, very long time.” 

 

They kissed like that, all night. They kissed until their mouths went dry and then kept kissing. They couldn’t get enough of each other. 

 

“We can’t tell anyone Audrey.”

 

“What, why? I want to tell everyone!” Audrey pecked her nose.

 

“Please? Not right now, okay?” 

 

Audrey looked at her for a while, assessing her, feeling her anxiety and fear, “Okay, Em.” 

 

Audrey flopped back on her bed, grabbed a pillow, and screamed into it. She hated when she had flashbacks to Emma and her being together. It was like torture. Emma walks around with Keiran like nothing ever happened between them. She called herself a virgin for god sake!

 

She picked up her phone and texted Emma, /We need to talk. A,/

 

/I know what you want to talk about, I can’t. E./ 

 

/We have to. A./

 

/See you in 10. At our spot./

 

Audrey grabbed the letters and was out the door. 

 

...  
Emma was standing where the tent had been set up in the backyard. She was wearing a white dress, she knew Audrey loved her in white. 

 

“Emma.”

 

“Let’s go upstairs, I don’t want to talk about this down here.” 

 

Audrey followed her into the house and up to her room. As she walked into the room she remembered the first time she saw Emma naked, the first time she ever felt or tasted a girl. The first time she told someone she loved them. 

 

“Audrey?” Emma was standing in the middle of the room, looking at her, her brow furrowed. 

 

“I'm sorry, did you say something?” 

 

“Why do we need to talk about this?” Emma asked. 

 

“Because it’s tearing me apart, Emma! Do you honestly think it’s okay to tell someone you love them, to let them in, to keep them a secret, and then to dump them by ghosting them? You were my first everything, Emma! You honestly believe that it’s okay for you to act like nothing happened. Everyone thinks I'm a psycho because of how I reacted! Because no one knows the biggest factor to my psychotic break, and that’s you.” Audrey had stepped closer to Emma. Emma back up against her bed. 

 

“So it’s my fault you brought Piper here?” Emma asked.

 

Audrey paused, “How do you know that was me?” 

 

“The Killer sent me the letters,” Emma whispered. 

 

There was a long silence, “I’m not saying you’re the reason I brought her here. I’m saying I’m crazy in love with you. When I was outed and I needed you the most, you weren’t there.” 

 

“I was scared Audrey! What if people found out about me?” 

 

“Then we could stop sneaking around! We could go to the fucking beach! We could go to prom together or we could actually go to dances together instead of coming back after and having a fake dance here! We could have been together.” Audrey was pressed up against Emma now and Emma was breathing hard, her lips parted, just like their first kiss. 

 

“That fake dance was the best dance I’ve been to.” She whispered, a smile on her lips. 

 

“That’s because you were with someone you actually cared for,” Audrey whispered back, tucking Emma’s hair behind her ear, her eyes flicking from her eyes to her mouth and back up. 

 

“Audrey, I can’t. Keiran.”

 

“Fuck Keiran!” Audrey pushed Emma onto the bed, kissing her with an intensity she didn’t even know she possessed. Emma’s hands were in her hair instantly, pulling her face back down to hers when Audrey tried to pull away. The repositioned themselves on the bed to get more comfortable, their mouths never leaving each other. 

 

Emma was on top of Audrey, her legs on either side straddling and grinding Audrey as they kissed. Audrey quickly worked Emma’s zipper, pulling the dress down to discover that Emma wasn’t wearing a bra. Emma grinned down at her mischievously. Audrey shook her head, smiling. She kissed down Emma’s neck, nibbled at her collarbone and made her way down to her nipple, her tongue making quick work of Emma’s restraint. She couldn’t handle Emma’s moans anymore and sucked her into her mouth. Emma’s grinding quickened, Audrey sat up and kissed Emma on the lips, using her fingers to continue what her mouth was just doing. She loved the taste of Emma’s moans. She picks Emma up and changed their positions, Emma underneath her now. 

 

Emma quickly tossed Audrey’s shirt to the floor, along with her bra. “I didn’t know how much I missed this until now,” she said admiring Audrey’s naked top half. Audrey was looking away, embarrassed.   
“Hey,.” Emma hooked her finger under Audrey’s chin and turned her face back to hers. “I literally dream about this body. You’re magnificent, Audrey. I’m willing to risk it all for you. For this,” She said rubbing her hands down Audrey’s side making Audrey quiver. “Let me enjoy this, enjoy you.”   
Audrey came crashing down, kissing Emma everywhere.   
Soon Emma’s dress was on the floor, all she had left on were her panties and Audrey was making quick work of those.   
Audrey rubbed Emma in the way she knew Emma loved. Emma moaned deep in her throat, playing with her own nipples which she knew drove Audrey crazy.   
Audrey kissed Emma, taking in her moans while she continued to rub her.   
“Oh my god, Audrey please!”  
Audrey knew what she wanted, what she was begging for, but Emma knew that it would take a lot more begging than just that for Audrey to give her what she wants.   
“Sit on my face,” Audrey whispered into Emma’s ear as she nibbled on the lobe.   
Emma pushed her down to the bed and positioned herself above her face.   
“Oh my fucking god. I missed this so much. Fuck-Audrey, fuck!” Emma was grinding Audrey’s face, looking down into Audrey’s dilated eyes. Emma was biting her lower lip, eyes shut completely losing herself to Audrey’s rhythm.   
“Fuck, Audrey I’m going to-”  
“No, you’re not.” Audrey moved herself to be behind Emma, who was now on her hands and knees on the bed. She smacked her ass and moaned when she heard Emma’s yelp.   
She reached in between Emma’s legs and rubbed her. She could have come herself just from how wet Emma was, “Fuck Em, you’re dripping.”   
“Yeah well, it’s your fault,” She replied breathlessly.   
Whatever Emma was going to say after that, if she was going to say anything at all was swallowed up by her moans as Audrey slipped a finger into her.   
“Fuck, Audrey, please!” Emma begged.  
“Please, what?” Audrey asked as she slipped another finger in.   
“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my fucking god Audrey, please. Fuck, please.” Emma was incoherent, her words blending together through her moans.   
“What do you want Emma. Tell me what you want.” Emma was pushing back to meet Audrey’s fingers as they thrust inside of her. Audrey smacks her ass one “What”, two “Do”, three “you” four “want” times, Emma yelping each time.   
“Please make me cum, please.” Emma’s hair was wild, covering her face. Audrey pulled out and flipped Emma over. She looked down at her. God, she was beautiful her eyes wild, her mouth plump from kissing, her nipples hard with wanting. Audrey watched her closely as she slipped a finger back in, Emma’s eyes rolling from the pleasure. Audrey let Emma get used to one before slipping in the second, a moan paired with the eye roll drove Audrey crazy. Using her thumb to rub Emma while fucking her Audrey put her hand on the wall behind Emma’s head, hovering over her.   
Emma was moaning insanely loud and for a moment Audrey worried about her mother hearing, and then realized Emma probably wouldn’t let this happen if her mother was here.   
“Audrey fuck, I’m going to-”  
“You better fucking cum,” Audrey said, quickening her pace. She looked down at Emma while she came, the tremors that happen after enough to make Audrey cum, but she didn’t bother now. Watching Emma’s face be shaped by pleasure and contentment made Audrey’s heart swell. She slumped down next to Emma on the bed, her head on Emma’s chest.   
“Audrey...I want to let people know. I want everyone to know. I love you.” Emma said as she played with Audrey’s hair.   
“I’d like that, Em. I’d really like that. But I’m not done with you yet. You have a year to make up for.” Audrey said, taking Em’s nipple into her mouth.   
Emma replied the best way she knew how, with a moan.


End file.
